Magic's Queen (DISCONTINUED)
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: There is one girl, one woman, whose life has been utter hell. What happens when she is the mate of all three if the Volturi Kings? Will they help her with getting over her past or will they try to use her powers for their own gain? What will they do once they find out about the Cullens and Bella? REWRITE PENDING
1. Chapter 1

**So much for not posting this until I'm done with one of my other stories. Well, fuck you muses. Fuck you!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like this Prologue and if you're interested then please leave a Review.**

 **This won't be a Crossover. Merlin is only in this chapter and others might be mentioned, but it only has to do with the myths of them and not the actual show or anything.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Gana," Merlin panted, rushing up to me "Come on. We have to get going."

I frowned in confusion "What's going on?"

"The Knights don't trust you. They want you dead," the young warlock explained in a rush "We have to get you somewhere safe."

"But where?" I mumbled "No one will accept me in Camelot or in any of the other kingdoms. Not anymore."

Merlin smiled at me reassuringly "Don't worry. I have a plan."

I raised my eyebrow at him "Your plans usually aren't very... good, Merlin. Especially not if-" I cut off with a gasp when my vision cut out on me for a second. I got flashes of three gorgeous men with red eyes. They were sitting on thrones. Who were they? What was so interesting about them?

"Damn," I heard Merlin curse "They are coming..." The sound of heavy footsteps reached my eyes from far away.

"Halt," a demanding voice shouted "In the name of King Arthur, you are under arrest."

The flashes disappeared and I blinked rapidly, noticing the tip if the sword at my throat. Merlin threw me a panicked look and I grinned, spinning around quickly. I grabbed the surprised warlock's hand and pulled him along with me. The knight was shouting orders behind us, so I turned in time to catch a knife thrown at my throat. I only hand enough time to move, so it didn't catch me full on. I clutched at the bleeding as Merlin pulled me away further, chanting under his breath, leading me deeper and deeper into the caves.

Suddenly, the world swirled around us, changing from the cave to a huge room. A familiar room. At the head was a dais with three thrones. The exact same thing I had seen just minutes before. My eyes caught the red gaze of the man standing on the left. He had long brown hair, his eyes a bit glazed.

I was gasping, trying to get air into my lungs, when I collapsed slowly "Merlin," I mouthed, no sound coming over my lips.

"Shh," he hushed "Breath, Morgana. Just breath. I'm sorry for intruding, but would you mind? I have to tend to my friend, then I'll explain."

"Not at all," a musical voice waved off as the three from the thrones stepped closer "Curious," I heard one of them whisper "She's our anima gemella."

I stopped concentrating on them, when my warlock friend started chanting, a hand on my neck. When the pain of the healing wound got worse, I couldn't hold back the scream of pain any longer. The only thing that bothered me was that no sound escaped my lips. Nothing... After Merlin finished, he sat back, wiping the sweat of his forehead "She has to rest."

"I will take her to a room," the white haired King spoke up, bending down "If that is alright with you, amore." I tilted my head at him curiously and nodded lightly. He scooped me up and we were off in a speed no human should be able to pull off "My name is Caius. The other two men were my brothers Aro and Marcus."

I opened my mouth a few times, closing it a second later. After the tenth failed attempt at talking, my eyes welled up with tears. To suddenly go from joking with a friend to not being able to talk was a huge change. It was all too much. The hatred from the people of Camelot, Arthur's decision, Merlin's help, the knights and then coming here. I wasn't even sure where I was anymore.

"Shh, amore," Caius soothed "It will be alright. We will explain everything to you once you are rested."

'Merlin' I mouthed panicked, looking around for my friend frantically. Where was he?

"Your friend said he had to leave," the fair haired man hushed "Please, beautiful. You need the rest."

I blinked back the tears and nodded, snuggling down into the covers. I wanted to be strong so badly, but I couldn't. Everything had changed so quickly and I don't think I could cope. My mates were with me now, so I should be happy, right? Wait... mates? Since when... Of course. Why didn't I think of that before? I felt a connection, a tiny spark in my heart when I looked at them earlier. Mates... my mates. I would lose them soon though. I was immortal after all, my faye heritage making sure of that. My mother had named me Morgana LeFay shortly before she had died. She had been a faye as well, one of the last. Our kind was hunted for for talents. Maybe that's why Uther took me in... I wasn't sure. The only thing that I knew was that the bed was comfortable and I was extremely exhausted now. My eyes drifted close at the same time, I felt a cold, hard arm sneak around my waist, pulling me against an equally hard chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a short continuation of the Prologue. I know where I'm going, but I still have to think about the details.**

 **I was extremely happy with the response I got though, so here you go with the next chapter.**

 **Brookie Twiling - What is Stetopher??? Anyway, thanks for the very first Review xD This is set a few years before Twilight. I'm not sure how long before yet, but a few years.**

 **DarkAngel2581 - Thanks so much. I appreciate it.**

 **SugarBabe47 - OMG! Thanks. I worked hard to get better. Trust me, my earlier stuff was... bad. Very bad.**

 **Shanty - I'm glad. Here ya go.**

 **Guest - It's only thanks to Reviews I update quickly.**

 **musicluver246 - Thank you. I'm happy you like it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

I woke up slowly, not quite remembering where I was. I frowned, looking around the lavish room in surprise. The memories were slowly coming back.

Merlin! No, he left me alone. He promised to keep me safe and now I was... Mates! My head snapped to the door, where the three men from yesterday were standing. What were their names again? Caius, Marcus and... Aro? I opened my mouth to say something, but once again no sound escaped my lips. I huffed and let my jaw click shut, opting to tilt my head questioningly.

"Good morning, amore," the youngest looking one smiled gently, gliding forward gracefully. Inhumanly gracefully.

I smiled back nervously, shifting to a crosslegged position.

"You're friend told us your name is Morgana?" the other dark haired one murmured, reaching out for me. Before he could make contact though, his hand pulled back, a sad glint in his eyes "My name is Aro. This is Marcus and you already talked with Caius."

I nodded in understanding and frowned at them. There was something different about their eyes. I didn't know how, but the feeling I got from them was... not human. They are associated with death somehow. I raised myself onto my knees and leaned forward, touching Aro's cheek curiously. What are you? I never saw anything like this. Cold, hard skin, no heartbeat. Red eyes.

"Magnifico," Aro breathed, wonder in his eyes "We are vampires, cara."

I blinked in surprise, looking between my hand and Aro 'You can hear me?'

"I can indeed," he agreed with a small smile "I would normally be able to see all of your memories, but you are blocking all but your current thoughts."

"Brother?" Caius questioned.

I liked my lips 'That's... useful? I hope you don't mind my shield. I have it for a reason.'

"Let me get this right. You do not mind the fact that I can read your mind with a touch, you worry if I'm okay with the fact that you are shielding yourself?" Aro clarified with an awed expression.

My head lowered. Did I do something wrong? I-I...

Marcus pulled me into an embrace, tilting my head up "You did nothing wrong, bella. Aro was simply stunned that you thought of him rather than yourself."

I snuggled closer to his chest and sighed in content. I had often imagined how it would feel to meet my mate... mates and I never would have thought that I would feel at peace. Not this much. It has been a long time since I could relax completely in the presence of others. Arthur wanted me harmed because I was supposedly evil, Uther was just a bastard, Morgause wanted my head because I betrayed her. She had brainwashed me to turn me against my family. Merlin had stood by my side all the way through.

"I'm surprised that you didn't react to the knowledge that we are killing people," Caius pointed out, inching closer to me.

I shrugged, holding out my hand to Aro 'You want me to run away screaming... silently? I'm not really in the mood. Why would I run anyway? I'm not human, so I doubt you will hurt me in any way.'

The telepath chuckled at my sass and repeated my answer word for word "What do you mean, you're not human?"

'I'm known as a faye. One of the last actually. Hence my name being Morgana LeFay.'

"LeFay?" the three of them gasped "As in the enchantress Morgana LeFay? As in Merlin?" I nodded, sending Aro a picture of Merlin along with his name "The friend who brought you to us? That was the great sorcerer?"

I shrugged and let out a big yawn. I was still pretty exhausted from everything that happened the last several years.

"You're tired," Marcus noted, shuffling around, so he was lying next to me. I curled into him a bit more with both Aro and Caius taking their places behind me. I felt safe, comfortable. I knew that they would protect me to the best of their abilities and I was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somehow the chapters aren't very long yet and I apologize. I really, really do, but I'm trying to build a bit of a base first. Hopefully the chapter after next will start to get longer again. That should be when we get to Edward's visit in Volterra.**

 **Brookie Twiling - Oops xD Anyway... Answer to the Teen Wolf thing is with the other story xD I kinda always pictured her as Katie McGrath since she was amazing in Merlin. Yeah. I'm glad you like it though.**

 **anotherwriterblock - Just looking at the name is draining the ideas from my head. Nah, just kidding. Thank you for your Review.**

 **angel897 - Thanks.**

 **ChikaG - Your wish is my command. It took a few days longer, but still not long enough to complain. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

"Come on, amore," Aro whined, pulling at my hand gently.

I rolled my eyes at him. My three mates had kept me in our room for the last week, just getting to know me and the other way around. It was still a bit hard to adjust to the fact that it was almost half a millennium in the future and that I couldn't talk anymore. At the moment Aro was the translator between all of us, but Caius and Marcus were getting slightly better at interpreting my facial expressions.

Today, I was supposed to meet their Guard. There were apparently ten main members, most with a special ability. I learned that the Volturi were divided in the Elite Guard - the ten members -, the lower guards and then the Volturi coven. As far as I was aware, I would mostly be around the Elite Guard, but we'd have to see how everything turned out.

"Slow down, Aro," Marcus chuckled, freeing me from the other King's grasp gently.

I threw him a bright smile and leaned my head onto his chest lightly. I still wasn't feeling too well, but that would be because of everything from the last few years.

Caius took my left hand into his cold one "Yes, brother. Why don't you slow down. We'll introduce Ana to them, but it won't help anyone if you wear her out before we even get there."

The energetic vampire pouted at all of us and slowed down, pulling at a strand of hair that fell out of my updo. I still hadn't found a way to tame my naturally curly hair, so I usually did everything I could just to get it out of my face.

"We're here, bella." Marcus' voice ripped me out of my musing.

I nodded, straightening up a bit, falling back into my role as princess easily enough. After all, I grew up as the Princess of Camelot along with my brother Arthur.

Two vampires on either side of the huge double doors pushed them open for us to enter. I glided along with my mates up to the dais, surveying the ten vampires that were standing in front of the stairs. I finally stopped between Marcus' and Aro's thrones, waiting for the Kings to say something.

"We called you here," Aro finally murmured, getting the attention of all the Guards "To introduce you to someone very special to the three of us. Some of you were here when she arrived, but we would like you to be officially introduced before the others. Meet our mate, your Queen, Morgana LeFey. Amore, meet our Guard. We have Jane, her twin brother Alec, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi, Corin, Afton and Renata." He gestured to everyone in order of name.

They quickly bowed with a small murmur of 'My Queen!'

As soon as I was introduced, I smiled and nodded at them. I felt slightly bad that I couldn't say anything to them, but that's just the way it was. Maybe I should just... I carefully touched Aro's hand, thinking of what I wanted to say to them.

"Morgana would like to tell you that she is honored to meet you all and that she is sure you'll all get along. I ask you to give her a chance. She might not be able to speak, my mate is still adjusting herself. If you have any troubles you may come to her," he smiled, pulling me onto his lap.

I grinned and snuggled into his chest. This last week I had been incredibly affectionate. I never was allowed the comfort of anyone but Gwen before, so it was a novelty in my life. I enjoyed all the cuddling and relaxing we had done since I arrived.

They went onto other matters. Vampire matters that I didn't quite understand that. Something about a new guard system they wanted to introduce in the city. I couldn't help them with that much... After all I didn't know Volterra or the layout of the city.

I curled up in Aro's lap and snuggled into his chest farther than I thought possible. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me gently. I was still listening, but whenever I felt Aro saying anything I got closer to falling asleep.

After about an hour or two, I inhaled sharply when I was lifted off the vampire King.

"Relax, Ana," Caius hushed me "We're taking you to our room."

I nodded my head against his shoulder and started nibbling at his neck lightly, just teasing him.

"That's not very nice, amore," Caius groaned breathlessly.

Marcus snorted at him in amusement "It appears you have a bit if a problem there, dear brother."

"Shut up, Marcus," the blond King hissed, depositing me on the bed in a flash.

A blink later, he was hovering above me. I smiled at him innocently, tilting my head to the side. Caius growled and attached his lips to mine roughly. Two minutes later, I tapped him on the shoulder, getting a bit lightheaded from the lack if air. Caius pulled away from my lips, trailing kisses down my jaw and neck.

Just as I was wondering where Marcus and Aro went off to, I felt a hand playing with my hair and a mouth on my stomach. It had to be Aro who was molesting my stomach. Marcus was way too courteous for something like that. At the moment anyway.

We made out for several more minutes, before I let out a yaw cracking yawn.

"Bedtime, my little faye," Marcus murmured, lifting me onto his chest. I snuggled down and Caius and Aro laid down on either side of us.

 **I'm amazed at the response I got for this story (and the others I have up now).**

 **Plus, a few questions.**

 **How would you like her to act with Bella, Edward and Alice? Which ones of the Cullens should be nice to her?**

 **Nick**


	4. Revised Prologue (Not the Rewrite yet)

**Never mind the previous note... I decided I would post the revised Prologue to this story as well.**

 **This is the revised Prologue of Magic's Queen. I hope this one turns out better than the story that is already up xD It's certainly better planned and there's more stuff in there but we'll see.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Morgana looked around in fear. Ever since she found out about her magic, found out that it wasn't just the dreams but that there was more, she was scared that Uther would find out. She had run from the castle, opting to stay outside of the city limits of Camelot "Merlin," she called out to her friend, stopping him in his tracks. The manservant had been her friend since he came to Camelot some months ago and he was helping her with her magic whenever he could get away from Arthur "I – May I talk to you? Please?"

Merlin came to a stop in front of Arthur's sister, taking in the bags under her eyes and the fact that her clothes were almost hanging off her thin frame "Oh, 'Gana. What did you do?" he murmured, reaching out his hand.

"I'm scared, Merlin," the Fay whispered, lowering her eyes. Nothing about her scream Princess the way it did just some months ago… Morgana knew that she wouldn't survive the wild if she didn't change her act… "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening to me. These men I dream of… With their red eyes and – and the powers I seem to possess all of a sudden. Please, Merlin. You must help me. I must get away from here. If Uther finds out… He will have me killed, whether I'm his ward or not."

Merlin bit his lip in thought "There might be something I can do, 'Gana. There is a group of Druids close to here," he told the witch "I have spoken to Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon and he agreed that it's the best choice you have. The Druids have stayed out of Uther's way. I'm sure he isn't aware of them yet."

"Would they accept me?" Morgana questioned "I do not want to be a bother on them, Merlin. I do not wish to bring attention to them." Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming closer "Who is that?" She looked at Merlin, her face drawn in panic "Merlin, who is that?"

The manservant smiled at his friend gently "It's alright, Morgana. He's here to help."

A tall dark-skinned man walked out of the surrounding woods. He was wearing a red tunic "So this is the one you told us about, Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Morgana frowned, turning her head away from what she assumed was a Druid hesitatingly.

Merlin raised his shoulder in an exasperated shrug "That's what the Druids call me. Don't ask me why."

"You are…" the Druid was cut off by the Sorcerer's raised hand "I see. Emrys here told us that a friend of his needed help. That is you?"

Morgana shifted and looked at the Druid "I suppose. I don't wish to bring danger to you or your people but I do not understand… There's…"

"We will talk about this later," the Druid murmured, regarding the young woman with a heavy gaze. He heard about her and knew there was something special. The prophecies spoke about her becoming corrupted, evil but he couldn't see it "My name is Aglain."

"It's nice to meet you," Morgana bowed her head in respect "I am sure that Merlin told you but I am Morgana."

Aglain held out his hand for the young woman to take before nodding to Emrys "I will take care of her for as long as I am able to. There is a lot she must learn."

"What do you mean?" the Fay questioned, looking from her friend to Aglain and back "Merlin?"

"I don't know, 'Gana," Merlin blinked "I really have no idea. They know things I don't." He narrowed his eyes on the Druid "Promise me that she won't be harmed."

Aglain shook his head "We won't harm the Fay. She will learn before getting sent to her mates."

Morgana's head snapped up "Mates?" she breathed "I have… The men. The three men with red eyes. You mean to tell me they are…"

"Yes," the Druid nodded with a hint of a smile "They are indeed. Now, come along. I believe there is someone who wishes to meet you."

Merlin pulled the fifteen-year-old into his arms. When he had found out how old Morgana was, he was shocked. She had always behaved as if she was older but her age made him even angrier and more protective "You will be alright. I just wish I could have done more for you."

"You did more than anyone would," Morgana shook her head "Thank you, Merlin. You – You are the best friend I could have wished for."

"Even better than Arthur?" the manservant smirked.

Morgana let out a quiet laugh "Way better than Arthur."

The two began the trek to the Druid's camp, while Merlin returned to Camelot with several herbs for Gaius. He had helped Merlin on occasion when he went to see Morgana, sending him out to gather herbs or ingredients for him.

"Who wants to see me?" Morgana questioned while Aglain lead her closer to their home.

The Druid looked down at the slight woman, worrying for her appearance. She was beautiful, no doubt but the past few weeks must have been hard on her. He wouldn't stand for it… No matter what his people would say, he would find a way to help the woman escape from her dark fate. She wasn't evil, not yet and if they kept her safe and taught her what she needed to know, they would stop her from being manipulated "You will see. I believe you know him well."

"Morgana," the voice of a young boy called out as footsteps hurried closer.

The dark-haired woman fell to her knees in front of the boy, her hand on his shoulders "Mordred." She pulled him closer, resting her head on his "I missed you, little one."

"I missed you too, Morgana," Mordred smiled, grabbing her arm "Come on, I'll show you around."

Aglain cleared his throat before the young woman could let herself be dragged away "Mordred, I believe I have to talk to the Fay before you can show her around."

The blue-eyed boy pouted and latched onto Morgana's waist "But I can show her as soon as you're done, right?"

"Yes," Aglain laughed "You can show her around then."

"That's alright then," the boy decided before running off.

"I apologize for him," the Druid sighed, leading Morgana to the side "He has talked about you often."

Morgana smiled "I am glad he is happy here," she murmured "When he was in Camelot… You could tell he was not happy staying hidden. It is not in his nature."

"Indeed it is not," Aglain smiled fondly. Mordred had endless amounts of energy and the way he had talked about the woman across from him, cemented his decision to help her as much as he was able to. She had been kind to one of their own, even though she knew that Uther would have him killed immediately "What would you like to know?"

Morgana sank down on a rock and wrapped her arms around her middle "I do not know where to start," she admitted "Why can I see the future? Why do you call me Fay? What am I?"

"People like you are few and far between," the Druid told her quietly "You have a gift. With the right training, you can be great. As great as Emrys even."

The dark-haired woman frowned "Is it… magic?"

"Of a kind, yes," the Druid nodded "It will be many years before you're able to understand it fully and use it to its fullest. But this isn't something to be afraid of." He paused, taking in her uncertain expression "The reason I call you 'Fay' is because that is the most accurate description to what you are. There are… many stories surrounding the Fay kind but only few speak the truth."

"How is this possible?"

Aglain hummed "You were chosen, the same way Emrys was chosen. Your purpose is another but you're both chosen to achieve great things. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your path will be easy. There will be choices that define you and the people around you. Your mates will rely on you and you have to choose what to do with that knowledge."

"You mentioned my mates," Morgana spoke up, filing the other information away for the moment "I saw them in dreams but I do not understand. There are things that are so strange, devices I have never seen before. Is it true that they are not of this time?"

"Indeed not," the Druid agreed "There will be a time you are will have to choose but this is in the future. For now, we will teach you what you need to know."

Morgana nodded "Alright. There are two more things I wish to know." When she got a nod she tightened her arms around herself "Will I always be able to see the future? And… Would you be able to tell me more of the Fay? I do not think I have heard about them before."

"All will be explained," Aglain told her "But I believe your young friend is wanting to show you the settlement now." The Druid turned to face Mordred "Show her the place she will stay in as well. I believe you have helped Kara prepare the accommodation?"

"Yes, Aglain," Mordred nodded, smiling at Morgana widely "Come on. Hurry." The young Fay couldn't help the smile that showed on her face as she was dragged away from the older Druid. She would have to thank Merlin for this. Even if she had been here nought but an hour, she already felt lighter than she had since her powers manifested.

 **I will post the AN once the new story is up AND THEN I will delete this one, since I really didn't like it. If you for some reason want to keep it, I suggest copying into a doc or something since I will be taking it down soon.**

 **Nick**


End file.
